the exorcism of Angel Rose
by tealana
Summary: full detailed summary and author note inside. happy reading ;)
1. author note, story introduction

Author note: I will be attempting to create another supernatural/horror/angst fiction. And the main character of this fiction is Angel of 2003 TMNT CGI and back to the sewers series. And since no one knows Angel's surname is for certain and I decided to name her as Angel Rose. And the inspiration comes from the films of horror movies that I have watched. And I will mention them in this note as well.

The taking of Deborah harding

Possession

Haunting in Connecticut

Haunting in Connecticut 2

Aslyum tapes

The exorcism of Emily rose

Inner demons

Annabelle

The Conjuring

I request those whom read this fiction as some will have some key points of psychiratic methods or discussions or information mentioned also. With alittle information of witchcraft as well. And I ask, please don't try any of these at home. Dabbling with or in what shouldn't be played with is serious; I repeat SERIOUS business. And should never be taken lightly or considered as something or somewhat of a practical joke. Also the film titles mentioned above are known to be Based on true life events and true life stories that many have lost their lives to the occurences. Which is sad and quite frightening. As you should be afraid, very afraid.

I will introduce my own OC's in this story just like I have with my other fictions. But remember this story I will write this fiction as actual fiction. Despite some stories that are written and heard are true. But doesn't mean that should try anything like these at home at all, not even for just pretence situations or to be mocked like a game. People do get hurt. And sometimes the victims could possibly be yourself. Tread cautiously and think before acting even think before playing with what you don't understand, as you never know been smart just may save your life one day or a life of those you may know. Think smart and live another day. Anyways, here is the story summary and I do hope you will enjoy reading it as I am looking forward to writing it. And my original 'make a believer out of me' Halloween special fiction will be re written and reposted. So please forgive me as I am a busy woman and will try the very best I can to update as much I can. And I wish to thank those whom reviewed my fictions and I do hope you all will stick around for my newest lot that is been written and will posted if not placed on hiatus. Thankyou again for your time and happy reading. Oh, before I forget this fiction will be rated M-MA+ but I will also mention a warning status on certain chapters due to the description of high level violence, high level gore scenes, high level language (foul language), high level description detail and base of medical use, inflictations and torture. With high level sexualised events/themes/scenes as well. As you have been warned.

The exorcism of Angel Rose (story summary)

Angel is possessed by something evil. Something that isn't of this world. Casey is greatly concerned and fearful for her and seeks donatello's help to figure what is happening to her. Time is running out for dear angel. Can they figure it out before it is too late?


	2. prologue

Prologue

"Where should I begin?" sighing softly as she recorded her diary and looked to the photograph of herself and her dear sister, with aging grandmother that could no longer care for them due to her frail physical state and well being. "I suppose I should begin at the beginning and as why, I wish to share my story." Letting the recorder to continue rolling and record her words as she opened a book that contained, explicit detail of the events which had occurred. "This is the diary about my older sister. I am the youngest of the family as our older brother had moved to another state while my sister and I remained with our grandmother. Wondering whatever happened to our parents you may ask? Well, my parents—" as she read the next line where she had written about her parents fatal demise when a knock interrupted her recording, quickly pausing the recorder and answered the door but kept it closed.

"Yes?" she softly answered, raising her voice slightly to be heard through the closed door. "Your bath will be ready in a few minutes, supper should be ready in fifteen." Said, the landlady of the house. "Alright, betty. Thankyou." April chuckled softly and said. "You know betty isn't my name, dear."

Rachel smiled and softly exhaled through her nostrils before replying. "I know. Old habits." April smiled, remembering how sweet Rachel was as a little girl and called her 'betty boop' due to she appeared as the funny type and always made Rachel feel safe also made her laugh. "Don't be too long in there, ok sweetie?" april told her gently. "Kay." Rachel answered.

Closing her eyes, sighing again as betty walked away and returned to her audio diary. "Now where was i? Oh, yes. About my parents." Clears her throat then resumed reading while recording again. "My parents were accidently killed in a car crash when I was still a toddler. And when my other siblings were in their early teens. Ryan was 12 and Angel was 10. Me, on the other hand as I have said; just a toddler. I was only 3 years of age. Not understanding why it happened but it happened."

Wiping the tears away as they fell. "I am now 17 years of age. My brother is 26, and my sister would be 24 this year but since she had passed away a few years back. And the story I am going to share with you. Is not what you would normally find in a children's book or fictional movie, this is real life and the events that had occurred still haunts my dreams to this day." Inhaled then exhaled abruptly and continued. "You are free to decide if whether this recording is true or not. To be honest, I frankly couldn't give a stuff no more. As I know what had happened. My friends know what happened. Even my family knows what happened. We all were there when this occurred. And were helpless to watch on what was happening to my sister. My poor dear sister, Angel Rose." Taking another tissue to wipe the tears away before she turned the page and read on. "I do understand that you must be anxious to know and hear the details of what has actually happened to my sister. I bet you are on the edge of your seats, biting your finger nails to know what I am going to share in detail and find out if whether my sister lived or not. Well, to spoil the ending as since this is true factor of what I am saying and what I will be reading. Angel rose is dead. She has passed on. Want to know exactly what happened to her and know how she passed? Well, I will tell you in my own words with some of her notes from the diary that I have recently found before the horrific events and her bizarre behavioural changes begun. As I have said earlier, you are free to decide whether this is real or fiction. And I will also say, this as well. You have the choice to play and listen to what I am going to record on this tape. No one will judge you if you choose not to listen or stop half way through this recording. As I wont blame you, I was scared shitless myself and I lived the occurances which is even more frightening. Anyway, here goes."

Taking a breathe as she turned the page and prepared herself to read the first paragraph of the story whilst the recorder continued to record her words which it had taken at least two and half minutes before she was interrupted again and had to stop recording then answer the door once again. As her bath was waiting and supper about to be served. Living with the Jones clan was somewhat peaceful, and warm welcoming. Who'd thunk it that she'd be taken by Casey and April Jones after all what has happened. Ryan had moved away once it was over due to he couldn't comprehend what had happened to his younger sister. Especially their friends, the hamato clan were just as grieve stricken by the loss of their good friend; despite she once were a member of the purple dragons gang.

But then, wondering if had never met that gang; could angel been still alive today? Would it be better if she never got involved in that gang in the first place? Then suddenly realised whether if she hadn't, she may still be alive but it is their fault and their doing as why they lost her. If only they never dabbled with witchcraft to try to bring the turtles to their demise as since had failed countless times in the past.

Why turn to Satanism in order to destroy the defenders of the city? Continuous questions left unanswered but least she will rest in peace. And justice will be served. That is if, justice will prosecute them accordingly and properly but least, it was avenged in the other prospective as since the system was somewhat corrupted by the hands of criminals and crime lords of New York city.

Looking at the locket around her neck as she stood at the mirror, after wiping the fog away as the steam filled the room around her. Another pair of tears fell again. Then soft knocking slightly spooked her. "Yes I know, april. I'll be right out."

"Alright, Rachel. I'll make sure to keep it warm until you get out." April offered kindly. "Ok, thankyou." Rachel answered. "No problem, hurry up otherwise you will get a chill." Rachel smiled and replied. "Ok, I'll be right out now."

*****  
~to be continued in chapter one~

Ok, what do you think? Like? Hate? Be honest with your opinions. As I wonder if you would read this fiction if I continue it or should hiatus it. I will try my best to make it sound good, interesting and even scary as possible. I will be rewriting my Halloween special fiction as it was meant to be scary and I think I may have dropped the ball and plot bunny at the time. As I was suffering medical issues at the time which wasn't properly diagnosed until march 2012. And I had to have a emergency surgery done on my throat to have my thyroid removed otherwise id be on chemo therapy right now and not able to write, rewrite, edit or draw again. Specially I enjoy reading some of my favourite authors here on fanfiction and still waiting for updates of their fictions. But I am patient. So I will get to my own while I wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and will join me for the ride. As I do hope it will be a interesting fiction to write and read. Anyway, tootles read and review.


	3. chapter 1

**Author note: it will begin as rachel is telling the story then slowly go into detail as it is lived by angel herself. Bare with me as this is a difficult obstacle that I will taking on to write as possessions is not a pleasant thing or something to take lightly. As it is always covered up by the so called churches of today's era as they are too fixated in keeping their control of those who seek revelation for salvation. Which scepticism is slowly driving spiritualism to extinction as I will write on how demons work and use manipulations of taking what they want to enter from one to another. As this is a true fact, this isn't a Hollywood trick to say there is no such thing as demons or other creatures that haunt our nightmares since the beginning of time. I don't wish to get into the debate of religious aspects in point of views to such things as why good people get hurt on a daily basis. And evil supreme in the secrecy of the shadows. Hauntings are not like possessions. Possession activities that end with exorcisms never save those from death but do save their souls from eternal damnation. This is what the Christian priests do not want anyone to know, as they do not wish to be seen as they couldn't save the victims from death which there is no other outcome when fighting a demonic possession that seeks to take the innocence of those they chosen to take. Sad and terrifying but never forget, the victims are the ones suffering until someone does what is possible to exorcise the demons from them in cost of their lives. Some may survive but only to be left as living vegetables which they are hospitalised in mental institutions. For example: the taking of Deborah harding is one. Know this, possessions can happen to anyone but mostly of the time, those whom are possessed are highly spiritually sensitive and highly pure in spirit. They never live a full life like the rest of us, so don't play with something you don't understand. And I will begin with the following chapter. You are welcome to read or not to read but this is also to warn you not to play with what you don't understand as when it comes witchcraft wiccancraft or ever Satanism. It is serious business, as the craft is practiced differently as there is other practices which I will also mention throughout this fiction in my author notes with a warning too. So I do say this with great caution, DO NOT try any of these at HOME or around children. Great consequences come with a price and punishment. Onward to the chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter one**

Pressing the record button for the player to record her story about the scary encounters of angel. Opening the journal to the first entry of the very first night when strange things begun to occur. "I am reading exactly in text what is written in my sisters journal, we are starting at the very beginning where she first got involved with the purple dragons and when she was possessed after meeting the turtles."

Rachel inhaled softly then exhaled as she turned the page and read out clearly every detail and described event. "The date is June 17th. And location was outside the old warehouse where she said, the initiation took place on 11th street, New York." Closed her eyes for a short moment and exhaled before reading on for the recorder to record the story. "Angel documented every little detail of her initiation of access into the gang. And here I will in clear detail what is said."

****  
Late at night, looking back to see if were followed and hear nothing more than the cold breeze. The streets were light dimly and shadows surround each alleyway and block. When she realised that none followed, turned to face the path she was walking on towards the building where the hidden hideout of a secretive gang known as the purple dragons reside. Her breathe became heavy as a stream of sweat made its way down her temple, wiping it away as her heart beat raced faster than usual. Taking her the piece of paper that had the address written and unfolded it out to read where the warehouse was. Scratched her head as she read the paper then looked around for the number of the building as she said to herself. "It is meant to be here as the paper says it is."

"You are there, girl." One said as he stepped out from the shadows with two others, chuckling evilly. "You are the boss?" angel asked. Mohawk shook his head and answered. "The boss is waiting inside, and address him as master." He instructed, grabbing her tiny forearm and dragged to the entrance of the hideout. "Ouch, no need to be so rough." Angel protested, angrily. "If I had my way, you wouldn't be speaking. Now shuddup and get inside." Shoving her inside and the other gang members looked to the small girl as they smirked and chuckled to themselves as they knew exactly what she is in for. "This way, girl." Mohawk ordered, leading the way to the office of where hun waited.

The blond behemoth stood by the window, holding both hands behind his back. Watching the busy world outside his private quarters, smirked pleasingly as he awaited for the new recruit as a new job is soon approaching to be had. Soft tapping on the door distracted him from his thoughts and over thinking plans. "Enter!" he bellowed harshly. The doors opened and Mohawk walked in with angel as Hun turned around, facing them.

"So you are the new recruit, Mohawk has told me about?" Hun said, walking around the young girl as he carefully observed her and studied to see if whether she fits exactly what he desires to fulfil the task in the next job. "Tell me, girl. What is your name?" standing before her, smirking deviously. "Angel." She answered, only giving her first name. "Angel? Is that come with a last name?" Hun demanded lowly, leaning in closely. Shaking her head, leaned back slightly and replied. "No. Just angel. I have a job for you, are you up to the task and when it is done. You will be considered as a purple dragon."

She nodded. "I am. When do I start?"

Hun smiled exceptionally pleased, looked to Mohawk and nodded as he left the room to prepare for the job and angel remained where she stood, waiting for the next instructions. "Go to Blondie. She will give you, your clothes and will teach you how to do the job properly and what to do. One rule is expected to be followed. If you are caught, you're on your own. Is that clear."

"Crystal clear." She nodded and answered. "Go now, remember. Go to blondie. She will teach you the tricks and trade." Angel smiled and immediately went out to find a woman known as 'blondie', if only angel knew exactly what she is signing up as her true horror is soon to come.

Walking around for this woman in the warehouse, then believed to had found her. This striking beautiful woman, with braided long blond and dark velvet purple streaked hair and eyes of dark sky blue with skin pale as milk. And yet, she possessed a scar that covered down her left side of her face. So the scar was imprinted of a purple dragon face, as to cover her battle scar from recent job. Her entire left arm was branded of the purple dragon with a symbol of red circle with a what appeared to be a claw upon her hand. It was the symbol of the foot clan, as she too a servant for the shredder. Angel made her way to the woman as she was sharpening two daggers on a sharpening stone, as she sat upon a stone wall. Looking up slightly as she was approached by a small girl then looked down, saying nothing more than a harsh tone in her voice as she said. "Whatever it is kid. I'm not a scouts girl counsellor." Angel gulped then answered. "I was told to see you for tricks and trade. You are the one to teach me." Her eye ridge rose slightly followed by her gaze then laid her daggers down onto her lap as she glared the girl. "Who said that?"

"Hun." She answered. "Did he now?" blondie stated. Angel nodded. "He did." Blondie sighed exhaling then stood up before sheathing her daggers then carefully observed and studied her patiently as she lifted her strands of hair from her little shoulders. "You will do. Come with me." Leading the way to the backroom where she is ordered to strip and dress in what to wear and be branded with the purple dragon tattoo on her arm.

Biting her lower in agony as she endure the tattoo branded in her little arm, tears welled and streamed down her cheeks. When the tattoo was finally done, her arm was bandaged. "You are now apart of the family. Welcome to the family, angel." Blondie smiled. Angel smiled back and nodded.

****  
~to be continued in chapter two

Ok I know it is short chappie but it is what I can come up with until I can figure where should begin on the next step of where the job is done then meeting the turtles as that will be a prelude of the CGI 2003 tmnt series. Which I will do my best in my own words of how they meet, with casey needing to find angel as her grandmother begs her safe return home. Then the true horror shall begin when the possession begins. Like I said before, do not try this at home and don't dabble with what you don't understand unless you have literally buried your nose in the study of it first and understand the principal and consequences of the rules to the practice as well. Everything has a price and sacrifice as it is always the innocent that pays. Anyway, onward to the next chapter. Read and reviews. Tootles.


End file.
